


Safe Here

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Annoying!Gallaghers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad!Ian, Safeplace, Sweet, Sweet!Mickey, bipolar, kind, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: What if Mickey has a "Thing" or a "Place" that everybody KNOWS is his. It's been his since he was a child, even his siblings don't know it properly. Maybe after a while he invites Ian along, or tells him about it. For years it's just this quiet place that Mickey goes when he's feeling a strong emotion, happiness, excitement, or anger. A safe place. Ian only goes there when he's feeling either UP or DOWN, meaning he NEEDS Mickey. So he disappears after a family argument and Mickey finds him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 of the day complete. :) 
> 
> Even when it doesn't look like I'm writing, I totally am. Hope you enjoy!!

 

 

 What if Mickey has a "Thing" or a "Place" that everybody KNOWS is his. It's been his since he was a child, even his siblings don't know it properly. Maybe after a while, he invites Ian along or tells him about it. For years it's just this quiet place that Mickey goes when he's feeling a strong emotion, happiness, excitement, or anger. A safe place. Ian only goes there when he's feeling either UP or DOWN, meaning he NEEDS Mickey. So he disappears after a family argument and Mickey finds him.

\--------

 

 

Since Mickey was a child he always had a thing. He needed to feel safe and growing up the way he did that wasn't entirely possible. When he was little his mom had given him this old teddy bear and for some reason, it had comforted him, for years it had. Even in the dark stillness that was his life. As he grew older he needed something more, something actually safe, unlike a stupid teddy bear that was buried as deep in his closet as he was in the metaphorical one.  And one day when he was all of 13 he had found the place,  he was stumbling through the woods, outside of town and he had found a small clearing, at the edge was a house, an old run down house, an old empty place, just like he felt sometimes, and he never stopped coming back, ever since that day, everytime he needed something, some help, just a breath, that’s where he would go.

 

For a long time he never told anyone about it, one day when he was going out to the woods, his sister followed him. She found him out and asked a lot of questions, after telling her to go away he told her to never come back, she never did.  By now his siblings all knew about his place, everybody but Terry knew really.  Even Ian knew, his sometimes boyfriend, Ian had stumbled on it once,  but seeing the look on Mickey's face, Mickey didn’t have to tell him to go away, he backed away from Mickey and said he was sorry before disappearing away from the small little house.  and that was fine by Mickey then, he didn’t want Gallagher stepping into his special place like he had done so many other areas of his life.

 

That was until the first time Ian had shown up at his house crying because fucking Monica had done something erratic and crazy and it crushed Ian like a ton of bricks, that had been the first time that Mickey had brought someone there on purpose.  He sat Ian down on the floor made of blankets and he held him, and let him cry.  That was also the first time he had ever had sex in that cabin, it was more than that, that night though. Not that he would admit to Ian, that that night they had made love on that floor.

 

He also didn’t even look at Ian when he had told him to come back anytime he felt alone, even if Mickey couldn’t be there for him, that he could always come here, and it would help. That he could be safe here like Mickey felt he had been.

 

It didn’t happen often that Ian would ever go there without Mickey, Mickey knew that he also knew that sometimes Ian would come by and look in to see if Mickey was okay but leave if he felt he was overstepping.  And he wanted to be able to do that for Ian right now because he stood at the edge of the woods and he knew that’s where he would be.  There had been a big blow out at the Gallaghers, they were all over him.  Yes Ian was sick, yes he was on his meds, but would they listen? No. He hadn’t been there, but he had heard about it.  Mandy had been there too and she called her brother immediately, telling him nobody knew where to find him. That he and Fiona and Lip had been screaming at each other, that they had fought over his pills and somehow the bottle ended up across the floor, pills ruined, that Ian had stomped on them before he took off.   He didn’t tell Mandy that he knew where Ian was, just like he didn’t tell her that Ian had a stash of his meds in that cabin.  His boyfriend wouldn’t have wanted that, so he just told her he would look and he took off into the woods.

 

He felt like he didn’t belong here, and he suddenly knew how Ian felt. Ian had always told him, he didn’t like coming here when he knew Mickey was upset because he didn’t want to take up his space or intrude on his private time. He completely got that like he never had before, he only hoped that Ian would feel how he always had, that Ian being there made it better, calmer, safer. He hoped Ian would feel that way at least.  He slowly opened the door and he saw Ian sitting on the floor of the cabin, pill bottles in hand, and a bottle of water at his feet.

 

“I’m taking them if that’s why you’re here.”

 

“It’s not. Mandy called, just wanted to check on you.”

 

“Because I’m crazy?”

 

“No, because you’d check on me.  If you want me to go…I will.” Mickey says hoping that Ian will let him stay.

 

“No…No…I want you here. Let me take this first.” He says swallowing the pills and Mickey holds out his hands to take the bottles away because he knows Ian hates looking at them and can’t quite get up to put them away yet.

 

He sits back down next to Ian but far enough away to give him room but Ian scoots to him and lays his head down on his lap.  “They all think I’m crazy that I can’t take care of myself,” Ian says.

 

“well fuck them,” Mickey says softly.

 

“I take my meds, I’ve been level for a year. They just…” and Ian sighs.

 

“Move in with me,” Mickey says suddenly, he knew that his small apartment wasn’t much, but Ian could be happy there, he wouldn’t have to come to hide out here anymore to escape his family.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I kind of like you. And You know morning BJ’s” he jokes.

 

“Is it because you want to make sure I don’t lose my mind again?” Ian asks softly but its not accusing.

 

“No, it’s because I love you. It’s because while I do want to take care of you, not because you’re sick, but because you’re my boyfriend. I want you there when I wake up, I want you there when I fall asleep.” He says and Ian looks up at him and smiles lightly.

 

“yeah. Okay.” He answers.

 

“Okay,”  Mickey says and Ian sits up and pulls Mickey to him and kisses him softly.


End file.
